


Да, альфа, я хочу

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Steve Rogers, Pregnant Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Лицо и шея немедленно вспыхнули. Внезапно Баки вспомнил тот разговор во всех подробностях. Они говорили о том, чтобы завести щенков. И если выяснится, что Баки забеременел, Стив оставит щит навсегда. Он вспомнил, каким мокрым сделался, лишь представив, как Стив наполнит его спермой.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Bit My Lip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644403) by [spacestationwedding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding). 



> Текст вычитан Lali45. Спасибо!

Первое, что Баки ощутил, проснувшись, – это как кто-то притирается к его бедру. Ощущение не новое в общем и целом, но явно новое для этого века. Когда глаза постепенно приспособились к льющемуся из окон свету, Баки разглядел светловолосую голову, уткнувшуюся ему под подбородок. А затем в ноздри хлынул запах.

 _Гон_.

Самые основные инстинкты подсказали ему, что это запах альфы в период гона. Летний костер, табак и корица. Такой упоительный, что от единственного вдоха потянуло раздвинуть ноги. Чарующий аромат альфы. Его альфы. 

Стив уже покусывал свежую метку. Баки заскулил и запрокинул голову, обнажая горло и демонстрируя подчинение. Он обожал, когда Стив становится вот таким – собственником, постоянно стремящимся напомнить себе, что они принадлежат друг другу. Они никогда не выходили из квартиры, не пометив друг друга запахом, хотя, наверное, в этом не было необходимости. 

В аромате альфы ощутимо всколыхнулось одобрение. Стив медленно сжал челюсти сильнее, не настолько сильно, чтобы прокусить кожу, но достаточно, чтобы лопнули тонкие сосуды. К тому времени, как они закончат, все заживет.

– Помнишь, о чем мы говорили несколько недель назад? – проворчал Стив низко и так тихо, что его бы не услышал никто, кроме Баки, даже если бы комната была полна народу.

Тон, предназначенный для любовников, сплетающихся на постели.

Сквозь зыбкую дымку запахов и возбуждения Баки попытался сообразить, о чем говорит Стив. А главное, почему он заговорил об этом именно сейчас. Ничто не предвещало.

– Нет? – пробормотал он и выгнулся навстречу, когда Стив коснулся его между ног.

Между ягодиц было мокро и скользко от смазки.

Стив хмыкнул.

– Мы договорились, что когда придет время гона, – он прервал собственное предложение, жарко поцеловав Баки пониже уха, – мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы ты забеременел.

Лицо и шея немедленно вспыхнули. Внезапно Баки вспомнил тот разговор во всех подробностях. Они говорили о том, чтобы завести щенков. И если выяснится, что Баки забеременел, Стив оставит щит навсегда. Он вспомнил, каким мокрым сделался, лишь представив, как Стив наполнит его спермой.

– Кажется, я что-то такое припоминаю, – простонал Баки, когда Стив потер кончиком пальца его влажное отверстие.

Слава богу, накануне вечером они не стали одеваться, и теперь под руками не мешалась ткань. Стив запросто протолкнул в Баки два пальца, вырвав из его горла стон.

– Скажи мне, – прорычал Стив, перекатив его на бок (левый, чтобы тяжелая рука не разнылась через пару часов), прижался поближе и мурлыкнул на ухо: – Скажи мне, что ты этого хочешь.

Баки выгнулся, ощущая, как налитой член ложится между влажных ягодиц, и приподнял ногу, открывая лучший доступ к отверстию.

– Стиви… Альфа, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, повяжи меня, дай мне свое семя, пожалуйста, хочу понести от тебя…

В рыке Стива смешались жар и похоть. Он наконец примерился и толкнулся внутрь, легко вставив до самых яиц. Баки взвыл от внезапного чувства наполненности, на него обрушилась лавина ощущений. Член погрузился невозможно глубоко, и казалось, что головка при каждом толчке давит на матку. Баки уже чувствовал, как сразу за краями отверстия набухает узел.

При каждом резком толчке бедер он издавал прерывистый стон наслаждения. Гон пробудил в Стиве что-то животное, и он двигался почти как зверь. Такие движения лучше стимулировали узел, а узел – простату Баки. Это постоянно нарастающее давление было именно тем, в чем он нуждался.

Стив прижался носом к пахучим железам на шее Баки и втянул воздух. Запах словно подстегнул его – движения бедер ускорились. Набухший узел, крупный и твердый, восхитительно давил на простату. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, и он…

– Кончи, – выдохнул Стив. – Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, сладкий. Дай мне почувствовать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг моего узла, и я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, просто кончи первым… Вот так… Вот так…

Всхлипнув, Баки сжался и подкинул бедра. Тело подчинилось приказу альфы без участия с его стороны. Наслаждение накатывало волнами, на член хлынула горячая смазка – самый верный признак оргазма. Отверстие крепко сжалось вокруг основания узла, связывая Стива и Баки вместе. Из члена Баки выступили несколько капель семени.

Стив застыл: теперь, когда Баки кончил, нужды в движениях не было. Он просто позволил тугим мышцам, что сокращались вокруг узла, довести его до оргазма. Куснув Баки за плечо, Стив дернулся и выплеснулся глубоко внутри его тела.

Не успев отойти от оргазма, Баки заскулил, когда внутренности обожгло горячим потоком. Очень обильным – он это чувствовал. Все еще постанывая, Стив прижал ладонь к низу живота Баки, будто пытался почувствовать, как оплодотворяет его.

Они оба тяжело дышали, приходя в себя. Каждые несколько секунд член Стива вздрагивал, выплескивая новую порцию спермы. Вязка вроде бы заставила его затуманенный гоном разум проясниться, и в нем проснулось желание заботиться. Стив позволил Баки опустить ноги, чтобы тому было удобнее лежать, пока они соединены. Он вылизывал метку, собирая его пот. Гладил, успокаивающе проводя ладонями по бокам. Баки чуть ли не урчал от удовольствия, наслаждаясь ощущением наполненности.

– Люблю тебя, – пробормотал Стив ему в плечо. – Кажется, я тебе еще этого не говорил.

Баки подтянул под голову подушку.

– Это необязательно. Я и так знаю, что любишь.

– А я знаю, что ты знаешь, – поддразнил Стив. – Просто приятно слышать это время от времени.

Притворившись обиженным, Баки отозвался насмешливо и драматично:

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Стиви.

Его слова заново распалили Стива. Он опять начал толкаться в Баки, хотя и медленно, потому что узел еще не опал. При каждом движении между ног влажно и непристойно хлюпало. В запахе Стива снова появились подчиняющие ноты. Пальцы, огладив округлость задницы, скользнули между ног Баки и сомкнулись на его члене. 

Баки заскулил – не от желания, а от раздражения. Он _не хотел_ кончать от стимуляции члена. Он хотел кончить на узле Стива.

– Тшш, – Стив начал легко поглаживать его член. – Успеешь еще на узле кончить, я никуда не ухожу. Просто не могу трахнуть тебя как следует, пока мы связаны.

Баки ахнул и подался навстречу движениям, несмотря на жалобы. Член был слегка влажным после предыдущего оргазма, как раз достаточно, чтобы облегчить скольжение. Он почти полностью исчезал у Стива в ладони, на виду оставалась только яркая головка. С одной стороны, у Стива были большие ладони, с другой – у Баки, как у всякого омеги, маленький член. Полностью возбужденный, он был вполовину меньше, чем у Стива.

С каждым движением руки Стива Баки инстинктивно все сильнее сжимался на его узле. По стонам Стива он понимал, что тот хочет именно этого. Стив надавил на член, зажимая его между своей рукой и тазом Баки, и быстро потер чувствительную головку большим пальцем.

Баки не сдержал громкого стона. 

– Да, вот так. Ты ведь этого хочешь, правда? Чтобы я дразнил твой маленький член, пока мой узел в тебе… Вот так, сладкий, кончи для меня.

Эти слова толкнули Баки за грань: он ахнул и залил семенем руку Стива. Он дрожал и извивался, выдоив из Стива еще один оргазм, и в конце концов, несмотря на горячку гона, узел на члене опал. Стив вышел, оставив Баки раскрытым и совершенно без сил. Сперма пачкала кожу и сочилась из отверстия. 

– Детка, ты не представляешь, как роскошно, блядь, выглядишь. Я умою тебя, попробую на вкус, а потом дам тебе еще, обещаю.

Он перевернул Баки так, чтобы тот лежал на животе с раскинутыми ногами. Баки ощущал, как из него вытекают сперма и смазка. Стив устроился у него между ног и быстро вылизал его. Оказавшись чистым, Баки заскулил, требуя еще семени альфы, жалея, что оно больше не покрывает его.

Вылизывание снова привело Стива в состояние лихорадочного возбуждения. Он вернул Баки в нужную позу и быстро протолкнул в него наполовину сформировавшийся узел. Спустя считаные секунды узел достиг предельной величины, и совсем скоро Стив уже бурно кончал.

– Стиви, – простонал Баки, наслаждаясь ощущением наполненности.

– Знаю, малыш. В тебе так хорошо, – Стив поцеловал его. – Так чертовки мокро.

Баки схватил Стива за руку и прижал его ладонь к своему животу.

– Как думаешь, у нас получилось? – хмыкнув, он погладил обеими ладонями плоский живот. – Будет просто гребаное чудо, если не получилось.

Он гордо улыбнулся. Мучительная неудовлетворенная нужда в вязке, изводящая его каждый раз во время секса, наконец была утолена. Он чувствовал себя спокойным, удовлетворенным. Пусть даже еще не знал наверняка, забеременел или нет. 

– Но все-таки, – пробормотал Баки, подавшись назад, – я считаю, лучше повторить, чтоб уже наверняка.

Стив рассмеялся, снова поцеловал его и толкнулся навстречу. 


	2. Chapter 2

Баки лениво потянулся на диване. Ладонь привычно легла на живот, как много раз до того. Хотя изменения были едва заметны, он не мог перестать поглаживать натянувшуюся кожу. О беременности они знали всего месяц, но доктора сказали, что он уже на одиннадцатой неделе. Первый триместр почти завершился.

Стив был счастлив и взволнован. Когда Баки, неуверенно улыбаясь, сообщил о беременности, он весело рассмеялся и заключил его в медвежьи объятия. С тех пор каждое утро Стив улыбался как полный придурок и целовал его живот.

А теперь Баки сам не мог от него оторваться. В сердце мешались безмерное изумление, легкий страх и восторженное предвкушение. У него будет собственный щенок, совершенное маленькое сочетание его и Стива. Это событие уже завораживало.

Входная дверь открылась, и Баки улыбнулся в диванную подушку. Стив вернулся.

Его ворчание слышалось с другого конца комнаты, но в запахе не ощущалось ни злости, ни недовольства. Похоже, он ворчал по-хорошему.

– Клянусь, с каждым днем ты пахнешь все лучше и лучше, – Стив опустился на колени у дивана, чтобы оказаться с Баки лицом к лицу. – Эти твои гормоны меня убьют.

Баки с ухмылкой сократил то небольшое расстояние, которое оставалось между их ртами, и поприветствовал Стива быстрым поцелуем.

– Ты собираешься что-нибудь предпринять в связи с этим?

Будь он проклят, если слова не вышли соблазнительным мурлыканьем. Он не виделись весь день, а неуемное желание заняться сексом накатывало в любое время дня и ночи. Стив помассировал его пахучие железы, стимулируя выработку феромонов, затем принялся целовать Баки в губы. В его собственном мускусном запахе все отчетливее различалось возбуждение. От этого аромата у Баки внутри сделалось горячо и мокро, он потек. 

– Еще бы, – хищно прорычал Стив, ухватил Баки за бедра и дернул.

Позорно пискнув от неожиданности, Баки съехал с дивана так, что край оказался под поясницей. Стив незамедлительно сдернул с него и небрежно отшвырнул в сторону штаны и белье, и Баки раздвинул ноги. Не поднимаясь с колен, Стив взял его за щиколотки, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и с многозначительным взглядом подергал край футболки. Баки, сообразив, что от него хотят, скинул оставшуюся одежду. 

Баки ощущал выступившую влагу и знал, что Стив смотрит на нее. Поймав его взгляд, Стив глубоко вдохнул запах смазки и скользнул языком между его ягодиц. Содрогнувшись, Баки не сдержал стона. 

Через пару мгновений Стив, уткнувшись лицом меж его ног, жадно вылизывал отверстие, будто изголодался по вкусу. Опустив руку, Баки несколько раз медленно погладил член. Его отверстие сочилось смазкой, а смазка смешивалась со слюной Стива. Каждое движение языка раскрывало его все больше, подготавливая к… Баки не знал, к чему именно. Стив явно имел отнюдь не невинные намерения, но до какой степени?

– Альфа? – пробормотал он, зная, что Стив любит демонстрацию подчинения. Как и следовало ожидать, тот сжал руки на его бедрах и зарычал. – Ты собираешься повязать меня?

Стив оторвался от его дырки, лизнул пальцы Баки на члене и задумчиво хмыкнул. Вслед за чем сомкнул губы на головке, слегка втянул ее в рот и снова выпустил.

– А ты мне позволишь?

Согласно заскулив, Баки энергично кивнул. Он ничего не хотел сильнее и с нетерпением ждал, когда же крупный узел снова раскроет его.

– Да, альфа, я хочу.

Он развел ноги еще шире и, подчинившись желанию Стива, обхватил его всеми четырьмя конечностями. Крепко обняв Баки, Стив встал, без труда подняв его в воздух. Баки запрокинул голову, демонстративно обнажая горло, и Стив властно поцеловал метку. Более чем согласный с тем, как развиваются события, Баки просто позволил ему отнести себя в спальню.

– Боже, ты так стараешься для меня, – опустив Баки на постель, Стив сразу принялся раздеваться под восхищенным взглядом. – Мой великолепный маленький омега.

Баки застонал и обвил ногами узкую талию Стива. Их члены терлись друг о друга, и по сравнению с внушительными размерами Стива член Баки выглядел совсем маленьким, что было слегка унизительно, но в хорошем смысле. Особенно учитывая, что это впечатляющее великолепие вот-вот окажется в нем.

– Готов? – спросил Стив, примериваясь.

Баки кивнул и зажмурился, почувствовав проникновение.

– Ну конечно, готов. Ты всегда готов. Мы зачали потомство, а тебе все мало.

Баки застонал – от слов и от ощущения толстого члена Стива, проникающего в него. Он легко раскрылся, как любой хороший омега, и Стив, не теряя ни секунды, толкнулся в его мокрый жар.

– Клянусь, если бы я мог, держал бы тебя в этом состоянии постоянно. Беременным, сладким и прекрасным. 

Баки вцепился ему в спину, оставляя мелкие царапины, и, не удержавшись, тихо рассмеялся.

– Но тогда я все время буду толстым.

Рука Стива скользнула к его талии, а оттуда – к чуть выступающему животу. Он продолжал вбиваться в Баки без остановки, но пока еще медленно.

– Жду не дождусь. Каждый, кто посмотрит на тебя, будет знать, что в тебе мой щенок.

– Это в тебе альфа говорит, – скрестив ноги, Баки уперся пятками ему в поясницу и пришпорил, требуя ускориться.

Стив толком ничего не ответил, только что-то мыкнул ему в шею и начал трахать как следует, от души, выбивая из Баки отрывистые гортанные стоны. 

С каждым толчком там, где соединялись их тела, непристойно и влажно хлюпала смазка. Они дышали ароматом друг друга, опьяненные: один – завлекательной сладостью, а другой – одуряющим запахом мускуса. Когда Стив припал губами к пахучей железе и оставил на ней легкий засос, Баки запрокинул голову и громко застонал.

Они двигались легко и ритмично, но, ощутив, что узел вот-вот станет таким большим, что его уже не получится безболезненно вытащить из тела Баки, Стив осторожно вышел и присел на корточки.

– Стань как полагается, сладкий. Хочу покрыть тебя.

Вздрогнув, Баки мгновенно перевернулся и приподнялся на локтях и коленях. Ему нравилась эта поза, ее животная природа. Прогнувшись в спине и шире разведя ноги, он постарался предстать перед своим альфой в наилучшем виде. 

Судя по звукам, Стив остался доволен. На спину опустилась теплая тяжесть. Обняв Баки пониже ребер, он снова загнал член внутрь. Такая поза не давала большой свободы для маневра, но Стив мог трахать Баки быстрее, все время оставаясь глубоко внутри.

Погрузившись полностью, он начал коротко и резко двигать бедрами, задевая наполовину сформировавшимся узлом края отверстия и простату. Баки слышал, как Стив тяжело дышит и тихо постанывает ему на ухо.

– Блядь, – проскулил Баки. – Стиви, повяжи меня, хочу кончить.

Он мог бы кончить и без этого. Но не хотел.

Стив застонал в ответ и, опустив руку между ног Баки, обернул пальцы вокруг его члена. От силы толчков Баки едва держался на коленях, сжимался на узле Стива и извивался, приближаясь к разрядке. С долгим прерывистым стоном Стив двинулся еще несколько раз, после чего узел набух полностью, и он сорвался в оргазм. В Баки волнами хлынула горячая сперма.

Наслаждение от узла, стимуляции члена и ощущения семени внутри было таким сильным, что Баки долго не продержался. Ахнув, он задрожал, когда жар в глубине сделался невыносимым. Его мышцы крепко сжали основание члена Стива, связав их. Смазка потекла обильнее. Вздохи сменились тихими стонами удовольствия, которые так любил Стив. 

Когда оргазменная дрожь ушла из тела, Баки обессиленно обмяк, тяжело дыша. Стив заботливо устроил его на боку, следя за тем, чтобы поменьше двигать бедрами и не тревожить сцепку. Одну руку он подложил Баки под голову, другой обнял поперек живота и стих, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Успокоив дыхание, Баки тоже расслабился. Подумав немного, он переплел пальцы металлической руки с широко разведенными пальцами Стива у себя на животе.

Стив дотянулся до его лба и убрал мокрые волосы, потом прижался губами к шее и ощутил исходящий от кожи запах насытившегося довольного омеги. Запах заставил его блаженно заурчать Баки на ухо.

– Поверить не могу, что ты у меня есть, – благоговейно проговорил он. – Каждый. Божий. День.

Улыбнувшись, Баки чмокнул его куда дотянулся – во внутреннюю часть бицепса.

– Кроме тех дней, когда ты на задании, – мягко напомнил он, старательно скрывая горечь. 

Стив игриво хмыкнул.

– Уже нет.

Значение его слов дошло до Баки только спустя несколько секунд. Он недоверчиво оглянулся и увидел, что Стив широко улыбается.

– Ты сделал это?! – приятное изумление ему скрыть не удалось.

Стив со смехом кивнул.

– Завтра я официально работаю последний день. Будет только пресс-конференция, на которой – прости, что огорчаю, – придется присутствовать и тебе. Но да. Фактически я больше не Капитан Америка.

Не дожидаясь, пока Стив договорит, Баки извернулся и порывисто втянул его в яростный поцелуй. Теперь не придется иметь дело с тревогой, публичностью и смертельными угрозами. Они смогут сосредоточиться на том, чтобы просто быть семьей.

Баки был на седьмом небе от счастья. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
